gyaanipediafandomcom-20200213-history
Jason Davis (music executive)
| birth_place = Ogdensburg, New Jersey | origin = Nashville, TN | occupation = Record Executive and Artist Manager: Artist Manager at First Company Management, Founder/partner of Radar Label Group, President of Awaken Records, President of Care For Kids, and the Co-President of booking agency Higher Level Agency and founder of One One 7 and Author. | years_active = 1998 –present | associated_acts = | websites = Jason Davis Linked In; Higher Level Agency; One One 7; First Management Company; Radar Label Group; Awaken Records }} Jason Davis (born May 21, 1974) is an American Record Executive and Artist Manager: Artist Manager at First Company Management, founder/partner of Radar Label Group, President of Awaken Records, President of Care For Kids, and the Co-President of the booking agency Higher Level Agency and founder of One One 7. Author of Your Love Pursues and Business Backwards. Davis also received several ASCAP awards for his song Captured. Early and personal life Davis was born in Ogdensburg, New Jersey on May 21, 1974. Jason currently lives with his wife Heather in Nashville, TN. Career Early Career as a Songwriter: Jason Davis began his began his career as a songwriter. Davis was discovered by Grant Cunningham, who is the former VP of A&R for Sparrow Records. Davis went on to write a #1 Billboard hit, which received several American Society of Composers, Authors and Publishers (ASCAP) songwriting and publishing awards which included most radio air-played song of the year and was nominated for a latin music award. Captured and Your Love Pursues were two of the songs with Davis listed as a composer under Sparrow Records. Later / Current Career: First Company Management: Davis joined First Company Management as an artist manager in 2016. FCM also manages the career of the multi-Grammy nominated and Dove Award winning CCM artist Newsboys, Ryan Stevenson , 7eventh Time Down, Audio Adrenaline, John Waller, Austin French, and several other artists. Awaken Records: Awaken Records is a faith based independent record label in Nashville, TN where Davis has been a partner since October 2015. The company develops artists with a goal of impacting popular culture by delivering music with a positive, life changing message, including Austin French and his first radio single the Billboard Top 10 AC & CHR Hit “Freedom Hymn”. Higher Level Agency: In February 2018 Jason Davis became a partner of Higher Level Agency which is a Christian Talent Booking and Event Management Company. Higher Level is geared to providing the clients with the optimum event-planning experience. One One 7 Years In January 1999 Davis became president of One One 7. One One 7 is a diversified entertainment company that works with a wide range of talent. For over two decades One One 7 has developed careers for songwriters, producers, actors, and artists in all genres of music worldwide. Radar Label Group: In November 1997 Davis co-founded and became a partner of Radar Label Group. Based in Los Angeles, Radar Label Group, lead by music executive Loren Israel, is a label, management and publishing operations. Radar Label Group has developed and signed artists who have sold over 20 million records worldwide and averaged a U.S. #1 Billboard hit every 5 years with artists like: Jimmy Eat World, Plain White T's, Neon Trees and The Unlikely Candidates. Care for Kids: In October 2017 Davis founded and became president of Care for Kids in Nashville, Tennessee. Care For Kids (CFK) is an organization dedicated to helping poor children around the world in need of food, clothes, and comfort. CFK has artists, speakers, authors and others speak on behalf of children at concerts, conventions, and other events to inform the public about the millions of children who are living in extreme poverty and require humanitarian aid. CFK is a voice and an advocate for all who support these children. Jason Davis as an author: 'Author of two books: ''Your Love Pursues: A Memoir and Business-Backwards References External links *Jason Davis Linked In *Higher Level Agency *One One 7 *First Company Management *Radar Label Group *Awaken Records Category:1974 births Category:Living people Category:American record producers Category:People from Sussex County, New Jersey Category:People from Nashville, Tennessee